Traitor Unmasked
by Ssj4mars
Summary: Two new gods. One angry God. Everything shall change. AU. Book One of the Gods of Stealth Series.
1. 1: Proglue

**This story begins with only Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Hestia, and Demeter on the Olympian council. The other Gods and Goddesses will mostly likely join the story in this chapter.**

**(Third Person's Pov)**

Down in the Underworld palace were two gods and a baby. Those two gods were Hades and Hestia. The baby was their child Marley. Marley had red eyes like fire with dark black spots inside of the fire. He was just born. Hades and Hestia were talking. So Hades we gave Marley his name now what shall be his domains.

We will decide them together Hades said. Okay well I want one of his domains to be fire Hestia said. I want one to be Darkness Hades responded. I also want one to be Food Hestia said. He can also have Time seeing how father is dead and Zeus being the big headed King he is will probably not have one of his children have Time as a domain seeing how time is a major element. Also he should have invisibility Hades included. Okay and we shall also give him one more Hades Hestia said. Okay let me think Hades responded. They thought for a little bit when they looked at each other Stealth was what they said at the same time.

So Marley's domains are Fire, Darkness, Food, Invisibility, Time, and Stealth Hades summed up. You here that Marley those are your domains Hestia cooed. They looked down at Marley and saw some clothes they did not expect to see. Marley wore Black Sweatpants, A Black Jacket, and a Red T-Shirt (the clothes were baby size if anybody was wondering how big they were).

What are you wearing I have never seen clothes like this before Hestia said. Yeah let's change that Hades snapped his fingers and some robes wrapped themselves around Marley. Marley looked down at the clothing and scowled. Than a flash appeared over him and the clothes he was wearing was on him again but this time a bow and a quiver of arrows were on his back and he was holding some daggers in his hands with glare eyes at Hades.

hades held his hand up in surrender my bad he said. Marley smiled and strapped the daggers onto the sides of his sweatpants. Hestia chuckled at Hades and Marley's action. Well Hades I do have some news that concerns our sin. Is it bad Hades asked looking at Marley slightly worried. Oh no it's quite the opposite actually. Really what is it Hades asked.

Well Marley has a chance to become a Olympian. How. Well in the last council meeting Zeus said in ten years any god or goddess that's parent is an Olympian has a chance to become an Olympian. OK well Marley has a chance to become an Olympian well I shall train him when ever he stays with me. Okay but Hades I am going to raise Marley first is that alright.

Yeah it's fine and we can switch every year until he turns 7 because knowing all the other gods they will also roam around. Okay well goodbye Hades we shall see you in a year. Yeah goodbye Hestia and goodbye to you to Marley.

**(On Earth underwater in Atlantis it's still Third's Person Pov a hour later)**

In Atlantis Poseidon and Demeter were talking. Perseus was walking around his birth room. He was born an hour ago and could walk around and even say a few words.

Poseidon and Demeter were talking about Perseus' domains. They agreed on Water, Ice, Earth, Nature, and Heroes but they were still trying to decide one more Domain for Perseus to have. How about air. Nah he does not need that but Loyalty would be good Poseidon said. Nah Loyalty is a trait that he has to decide for himself.

Okay how about invisibility. No I do not want my child to be able to disappear especially since I cannot see people invisible that was what father gave Hades and Hestia.

Okay let's think about this. They thought and than Demeter said how about Stealth? Poseidon thought about that for a second. You know that's not bad so Perseus' domains are Water, Earth, Ice, Nature, Heroes, ad Stealth. Okay I am fine with that. Okay.

Perseus was just walking around in some blue jeans, brown shirt, and blue jacket when he heard his parents stop talking. He looked at them and they said don't you want to change your clothes Perseus. No Perseus said. Call me Percy Perseus continued. SO you are fine with that outfit Percy. Percy nodded his head.

So Demeter you can raise Percy first I still need to get Atlantis a child proof place. So you assume my Palace is child proof Demeter questioned. Poseidon started to sweat Um was all he said. Well your right in your assumption and of course I want to raise Percy first now goodbye Poseidon we have stuff to do. Demeter touched Percy and they flashed out.

**(On Olympus still Third Person's Pov 3 hours later)**

In the Throne room were 2 gods with about 6 kids with them. The 2 gods were Zeus and Hera. The Children were born in the 3 hour time period. Artemis was the oldest who was born 3 hours ago and was a girl, Apollo was the second oldest born like a minute after Artemis Apollo was a guy, Hephaestus was born two hours ago and was a guy, Athena was born after Hephaestus and was a girl, Ares was born an hour ago and was a guy, and Hermes was born an hour ago also he was a guy.

Out of all those kids only two of them were Hera's. Ares and Hephaestus. All the other ones were born from Zeus' disloyalty. So Zeus mind telling me why you have so many kids that are not mine.

Well you know I kind of left Olympus to just hang out with other people. Zeus, Zeus, Zeus now why did you do that. Well I want only my children on the council so that Poseidon, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hestia can't ever overrule me in case of an argument or better yet if we they declared war on me I would have the advantage. So what are you going to do with them. When they reach 7 years old I am going to let them explore the world with whoever they want to.

Whatever you unfaithful bastard. Hera flashed off with the six kids.

**(7 years later Third Person's Pov)**

Marley was venturing off in the forest with Percy, Artemis, Apollo, Athena, and Hermes. The six of them were traveling and training and over all having a good time. In the last 7 years whenever Marley and Percy was on Olympus they usually hung out with each other. They became close friends and decided that they would train together for the upcoming touornament thing to become an Olympian.

They walked around and traveled a lot just exploring the worldas they were never able to because Hestia, Demeter, and Hera never left them out of their sight. Even with Hades and Poseidon they let them explore Atlantis and the Underworld. So now they trained constantly trying to get better. Artemis wanted to kill Ares for being to cocky and saying he did not need to train to beat them.

Hephaestus was off doing his own thing he said he would most likely train because he also does not like Ares. While they were off living on their own besides with each others company they let Artemis, Apollo, and Marley take care of their food problems by hunting. They did not want Marley to use his ability to summon food they wanted to practice with their Bow and Arrows.

Everyone else was fine with this of course because they just wanted to have delicious food. So they just proceeded to cook and eat living life fighting each other and overall having a fun time.

**(3 years later Third Person's Pov)**

The day was here Marley, Percy, Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Hermes, Ares, and Hephaestus stood in the arena on Olympus. It was Winter Solstice so Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Hestia, Aphrodite, and Hades were all in the stadium.

Zeus decided tp starft things off. Now that everyone is here let's let the tournament begin. So the way this tournament works is if you win your first match your an Olympian. Than the next round will be the losers of the first round fighting and whoever wins that will be an Olympian and it will gonlike this until there is only one loser. Alright so the first rounf match ups will be Artemis against Ares first. Athena against Perseus second. Marley against Hephaestus third. Apollo against Hermes last Zeus Bellowed. Now Artemis and Ares your fight if first do not disappoint us.

So Artemis you ready to get your butt kicked. Whatever Ares I am going to kill you. Whatever your just a girl you can't beat me. Artemis' eyes flared but she bit her tongue to be quiet. Now are you ready. Get set go. Ares charged Artemis with the intent on winning. You could tell though he rarely trained his strikes were wild and Artemis took advantage of the fact. Artemis blocked his strikes with her Hunting Daggers stumble backwards with a hard kick to the chest. Artemis than fired some arrows at him. A arrow hit each of his legs causing him to fall and than two arrows hit him in his crotch. Ares collapsed grasping his crotch and fell to the ground. Ares is down Artemis you win this round. Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Poseidon chanted in some language and than Artemis glowed for a second and than fell. Hestia snapped her fingers and Artemis appeared on top of a bed lying peacefully.

Athena and Perseus it's time for your fight. Percy clinched his teeth but didn't say anything. Percy I expect everything you've got okay. Yeah ok. You can began. Percy charged Athena and began to attack with a flurry of hits. Athena did her best to stay on her guard but she could not keep up with all of Percy's attacks. Golden ichor was dripping out of her arms. Percy than tripped Athena and that held his sword neró (water in Greek) at her neck. Athena is out of this battle Perseus wins Poseidon yelled since Zeus only grumbled that Perseus won. The Olympians did their chanting thing and Percy collapsed. Hestia flashed Percy to another bed.

Marley and Hephaestus it's time for your fight. Marley and Hephaestus walked out. May the best guy win Marley said. I intend to Hephaestus said. Hephaestus took out 2 hammers and than let them on Fire. Marley concentrated and took the fire of the hammers and made it vanish. Marley took out lathraía (stealth in Greek) in bow and fired at Hephaestus at fast paced speeds. Hephaestus blocked successfully and than charged at Marley.

Marley took out his two daggers Flóges (flames) and skotádi (dark). He lunged at Hephaestus who swung back as a defense. Marley ducked to dodge the Hammer and than Marley hit him in the chin causing Hephaestus to stumble. Marley charged forward before Hephaestus could regain his balance. Marley tripped Hephaestus and when Hephaestus was on the ground he hit Hephaestus with the hilt of skotádi causing Hephaestus to be knocked.

Marley is the new Olympian Hestia called out because now Zeus was not saying anything. The gods did the chant thing and Marley collapsed. Hestia than flashed Marley to another bed. The rest of the fights when out with Apollo winning and becoming an Olympian. In the next round Athena beat Ares to become an Olympian and Hermes outmaneuvered Hephaestus with speed and pranks to become an Olympian. The Final Round for the last spot to be an Olympian was between the full blooded brothers Ares and Hephaestus. Hera declared that Ares could not fight though since he fought both Athena and Artemis who both injured him to the point where he could not stand.

So in the end Artemis, Percy, Marley, Apollo, Athena, Hermes, and Hephaestus became the new Olympians. So that left Ares with just the position as if anything bad happens to an Olympian he can take that place but he is still a Minor God. So Artemis, Percy, Marley, Apollo, Athena, Hermes, and Hephaestus all left in search for a good Sacred Place.


	2. 2: Hades

**(Third Person's Pov)**

The new Olympians did not have a hard time finding their Sacred Place well all of them except for Marley and Artemis. Percy took a major liking to Camp Half Blood. He used to like Camp Jupiter until they disgraced Athena so he just let Lupa deal with them. Athena, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Hermes decided to either put their temples in Rome, Greece, or on Olympus. Athena could not stand Rome though. The minute she became a Olympian they disgraced her though.

Marley and Artemis though they just liked to travel. So they made 2 groups. 1 of the groups were for only girls and they traveled with Artemis. They were usually girls who were abused by men. They were allowed to date still but most of them wanted to they hated men well all men except for Marley and his group of people. Marley traveled with a group of boys though. They still liked girls but they treated them with the most respect possible. There was usually only 10 people in the group and we usually traveled with Artemis and her Hunters.

**(Years later and when I say years I mean the time of the Great Prophecy with Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Jason, and everyone else)**

**(Marley's Pov)**

I was done visiting my father Hades. I left my group with Artemis and her Hunters. They were going to Maine on a mission from Zeus, Zeus wanted 2 half bloods to be brought to him. Me and Artemis wondered what was so special about those Half Bloods and I found out. From visiting my Father he told me that my brother and sister Nico and Bianca were taken out of the Lotus Hotel by Alecto and Zeus was probably going to kill them.

I flashed to Maine and saw a Manticore jump off a cliff. I also saw Luke son of Hermes, Annabeth Daughter of Athena, and Thalia daughter of Zeus. I was mad about the fact that Athena has had many kids while she has been dating Percy for the longest, I mean me and Artemis have been going out and neither of us had kids. I guess that since she actually did not have sex with the man means she did not cheat but Percy loves her and I guess that's what matter right now

Than I saw my siblings Nico and Bianca with Artemis and they were in chains. Artemis wait. Artemis and her Lieutenant Zoe daughter of Atlas looked at me. Artemis don't take them to Zeus. Why not Marley Artemis asked surprised. They are my siblings and Zeus is going to kill them if he gets to them. Artemis looked confused for a second and than I grabbed Nico and Bianca and took them out of the chains they were in. They smiled their thanks but I could tell they were confused. My Hunters walked forward with Lieutenant James Son of Perses in the front. James and Zoe were going out also.

How do you know they are your siblings Zoe asked me. I just visited my father and he told me to get them and see where they want to go. They seemed to accept my answer. So how about we go to Camp Half Blood for the week. They agreed but Artemis did not say anything. I have to track an ancient monster can you watch over the hunters for me Marley Artemis finally said. I was going to offer to go with her but just looking into her eyes and I knew she wanted to get this done on her own. I nodded Okay. She disappeared after giving me a kiss in a flash of silver.

I summoned a car or a truck in this case and Artemis' hunters and my Fighters went into the truck. I noticed that Luke and Thalia were just standing their staring at me. You guys can go into the car I told them. They bowed and went into the Truck. I got irritated a little I really hate it when people bow to me. Nico looked at me and Bianca said I'm guessing you don't like people bowing to you. I hate it a lot Bianca.

Okay so where are we going Nico asked. We are going to a place called Camp Half blood where my Best Friend is and we are most likely going to stay there for a while. Wait but you said Zeus is trying to kill us why would we go to a camp that he can enter. Well since our father Hades does not have a cabin you will stay in my cabin. Won't Zeus still be able to get to us though. Well Immortals are not aloud in any other Immortals Cabin with out permission but Campers are but with Me, Artemis, Poseidon, Zeus, and Percy's Cabin you can't get in with out our consent.

That's cool Nico said. So how about we get going okay. Sure. Nico and Bianca walked into the Truck and I walked in last closing the door behind me. Well nice of you to show up finally I heard Phoebe say. I smiled and looked around. I wanted to decide who should drive my truck. I was not going to chose one of my Fighter or Artemis' hunters because they know how to drive. I also wasn't going to let Nico and Bianca drive because they would probably just say no and they also looked close to passing out.

I settled between the campers. than I remembered when Percy told me about Thalia's fear. Thalia was deeply afraid of heights but I also knew she loved to drive even though she is anything but the safest driver. Hey Thalia you can drive can't you. She shook her head yes. than how about you drive. Okay my lord she said unsure. She walked up to the drivers seat and than pushed her whole foot on to the petal.

The Truck took off in the air at full speed. Thalia was driving fast but when we came out of this ride the eagle population was going to dramatically drop. Thalia was hitting every Eagle we came by. it seemed like Zeus was spying on us with all the eagles we passed and killed. We kept flying occasionally crashing into a tree. The ride overall was terrible and bumpy just like I expected. Thalia was shaking in fear I guess she thought we would be driving on the ground rather than flying.

We finally made it to Camp Half Blood. Thalia was driving to fast and was about to crash into the Big House. I was smiling really big while the fighters and hunters glared at me. Luke and Annabeth looked at Thalia in concern. Nico and Bianca were looking confused. Than I felt the car slow down. I looked out the window and saw Percy outside staring at my car concentrating.

Than the car landed on the ground right beside Percy. Everyone walked out with me trying to hide in between them. I guess since everyone was glaring at me, Everyone go to cabin Percy sighed. The campers walked off to their respectful cabins. Ares and Dionysus were the newest cabins added to Camp. After Dionysus made wine and Ares destroyed a mountain.

I told the Hunters and Fighters to go to my cabin and Artemis' Cabin. They walked off to my cabin leaving me, Nico, Bianca, and Percy standing near the big house. So Percy how are you. I'm fine Marley and you to Nico and Bianca children of Hades.

How does he know who are parents are and our names Bianca whispered in my ear. He is the god of Heroes he knows all demigods names and godly parent. The thing is he can only tell who your Godly parent is if they want you to know I whispered back.

So I take it you guys are doing Capture the Flag tonight. Yeah of course. Alright see you than. Alright Nico and Bianca let me show you around camp.

**Author's Notes**

**My bad for taking such a long time with this chapter it was ready 4 days ago but my computer did some stupid shit and deleted that chapter so I hope you guys liked this chapter though.**

**Here are the people in Artemis' and mine groups.**

**The Hunters  
1) Zoe daughter of Atlas  
2) Phoebe daughter of Ares  
3) Diana daughter of Hermes  
4) Jill daughter of Apollo  
5) Lily daughter of Poseidon  
6) Sophie daughter of Poseidon  
7) Karen daughter of Zeus  
8) Macy daughter of Athena  
9) Hannah daughter of Demeter  
10) Bailey daughter of Apollo**

**The Fighters  
1) James son of Hyperion  
2) Joe son of Zeus  
3) Kevin son of Poseidon  
4) Jack son of Apollo  
5) Bob son of Hermes  
6) Isaiah son of Demeter  
7) Devin son of Athena  
8) Carter son of Ares  
9) Bill son of Demeter  
10) Nico son of Hades  
11) Bianca daughter of Hades**


	3. 3: Capture The Flag

**Marley's Pov**

So Marley showed Nico and Bianca around while Percy was preparing the campers who were going to face off against the hunters and the fighter. What neither of them knew was that a certain goddess was in grave danger while hunting that monster.

Night Time fell upon Camp and everything was prepared for Capture The Flag. Marley positioned the Hunters and Fighters. Okay so this is how we are going to do this. Zoe and James I want you to take my little bro Nico with you guys to try and get their flag. Bianca here will stay with me and Phoebe, Carter, Joe, Kevin, Lily, Sophie, and Karen to defend the flag. Everyone else can go on their own or go in groups or pairs to get the flag other than anyone I mentioned.

I had a good idea that Percy was going to go after our flag and send his three best fighters after us also, meaning Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth. sent James, Zoe, and Nico after them though cause after speaking with Apollo I knew the path they were taking and sent James, Zoe, and Nico to intercept them.

So Bianca do you know how to summon the dead yet. No I am not that good at it but Nico seems to be a natural at using his powers. I know but it happens since you guys are full blooded siblings your demigod strengths tend to be opposite like I've noticed how you are better with like weapons than Nico is, so even though Nico is better than you at using his powers you are better than him with weapons and anyway I am going to train you guys in your powers anyways. Really, you mean it.

Yeah of course I mean it sis especially because you and Nico will travel with me and my Fighters. Really you named your group Fighters. Hey in my defense I was and still to this day extremely terrible with coming up with names for groups. Okay well let's pay attention to the game alright Marley. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah OK.

**Nico's Pov**

So Nico how much about the gods do you know Zoe asked me while we were walking. Well Marley told me and Bianca everything. Oh he did that's good so what are you good at meaning are you best at using a sword, knives, bow and arrow, or your powers. Well I feel good when using my powers even though I get tired real fasat after I use them.

You guys be quiet I hear somebody. We walked cautiously forward and out came Thalia, Annabeth, and Luke. Well look at what we have found here a Death's Spawn and the Titans brats Luke snarled. I growled at Luke. Yeah you can call us that all you want little_ boy_ but you won't be able to beat Nico let alone us Zoe glared. You want to bet Luke said while narrowed his eyes. Yeah Nico would wipe the floor with you and perhaps your ego that is up to high well be knocked down a peg when Marley's inexperienced little brother mops the floor with your sorry ass James sneered.

OK than Hades brat come and get beat. I concentrated hard and my twin daggers appeared in my hand with some throwing daggers at my side. Thanks to my father that I surprisingly wasn't tired from summoning my weapons from the Underworld. Your Welcome Son I thought I heard Hades say in my head. I focused on Luke and he charged at me.

Now I really have to admit he was a good fighter and perhaps the only reason I won was because I used my powers and scared the shit out of Luke with some ghost. The Moon wasn't that bright for some reason but we could all see each others shadow. I slowed him down by pulling his Shadow back. I knew he if was still at full speed his swordsmanship would be his advantage.

I felt a little tired soon after so I summoned 3 of the best dead soldiers that the underworld had to offer to stall him for a while. I caught my breath wiped the sweat off my forehead and I began to feel my energy coming back. When I felt I had all of my energy back I saw Luke expertly take down the next last soldier.

I knew that I had to use my powers to my advantage and so I searched through the Underworld of some of Luke's deceased Grandparents. I searched for them fast by using his last name Castellan surprisingly there was only one Castellan in the Underworld so I summoned it to appear right in front of Luke. Luke screamed and I took tis to my advantage while he was screaming about seeing his dead Grandparent that did not even remember him I sprung at him.

I leaped right through the ghost sending it right back to the Underworld and successfully catching Luke off balance. I slipped a foot behind his foot and pushed him back causing him to fall and than I was about to knock him out with the blunt off my sword when a green mist came all across our little clearing. Than out came a mummy. The Mummy opened it's mouth and than rasped out

_6 shall go west to save the goddess in chains._

_Double lieutenants, thief, brain, sky, and death_

_1 will die because of the death of another group member_

_2 shall die by the lovers parent_

_To find the ones that betrayed them all_

Than the mummy dropped to the ground and than the Camp Horn sounded signaling the end of the game. We all looked at each other already knowing what the first two lines meant. 6 shall go west to save a Goddess. There was 6 of us. The mummy came to us 6. Double Lieutenants obviously mean Zoe and James the two lieutenants of Marley and Artemis. Thief must mean a child of thief meaning Hermes meaning Luke who was a son of Hermes. Brain meaning child of brain, and brain is basically your smartest or wisest body part beaning a child of wisdom or Annabeth a daughter of Athena. Sky now that was the easiest sky as in Zeus God of sky so Thalia daughter of Zeus would go. Than lastly death as an Hades God of the Dead and I am a son of Hades.

Than Marley, Bianca, Percy, and Chiron came into the clearing. What happened Percy said. There was a quest from the Oracle who came out of the woods, and it said

_6 shall go west to save the goddess in chains._

_Double lieutenants, thief, brain, sky, and death_

_1 will die because of the death of another group member_

_2 shall die by the lovers parent_

_To find the ones that betrayed them all_

Luke recited so the first two lines mean that us six as in me, Annabeth, Thalia, James, Zoe, and Nico have to go and complete the quest Luke said. Marley appeared to not be listening at the moment I could only here the one part of the prophecy he kept on repeating _6 shall go west to save the goddess in chains._ She said she would be safe he said. Percy obviously knowing what he meant went and tried to comfort him.

Marley calm down I know it probably means Artemis but we have the quest and they shall leave first thing in the morning. Yeah your right they will leave first thing in the morning and so will I. What do you mean you can't join the quest. I will not be joining the quest I am simply leaving the Hunters and Fighters here while I search for Artemis myself and if they pray to me I will help.


	4. 4: The Talk

**Zoe's Pov**

Oh my God Lady Artemis has been captured we have got to find her.

**James' Pov **

Artemis captured this is not good for our group Marley is going to be stressing everyone to look for her.

**Annabeth's** **Pov **

4 death's is never a good sign in a quest. I really want to go but I also don't I have got to think about this.

**Luke's Pov**

I don't want to die on this quest.

**Thalia's Pov**

Hooray for a quest it's been a while since our last quest but I knew it was a while coming but this one did not sound promising with 4 deaths mentioned in it.

**Nico's Pov**

What the Hell is a quest.

**Percy's Pov**

I got to make sure Marley doesn't blow up, Artemis being captured is really taking a toll on him.

**Marley's Pov**

I'm going to kill anyone who got Artemis captured, because if those Bitches think they can capture her and get away with it they got another thing coming.

**Nico's Pov**

"What is a quest I whispered to James." "Quest are when a Oracle comes that looks like a mummy and it spouts a series of words that whoever was mentioned has to figure out and complete and the thing about the quest is they are never wrong so this prophecy say's that 4 people will die so only 2 of us will be coming back alive."

"So why am I apart of this quest than it sounds important and I am not all that good under pressure I said". "Well actually you were selected by the oracle and you say that your terrible under pressure but the way you took down Luke told me other wise and if your anything like your brother you will be fine." My brother is a god of course he is good."

"Anyone can be a God and weak just take Dionysus for example he is a good and he is really weak even gods have to train, the only reason why Zeus is pretty strong is because he is one of the Big Three."

"Wait hold on for a second why is it called the Big Three when there is 6 children of Kronos and Rhea." "You know Nico I never thought of it like that I guess it's because Demeter, Hera, and Hestia form the Big Three for the Goddesses and Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus are the Big Three of Gods." "Okay well I will see you guys later in my brother's cabin." "Yeah see you later."

I walked around a bit before I went to find Marley. I did not really like my sword jt felt to weird when I was using it and it was little to big for me. So I would ask Marley for a smaller and lighter weapon so I could more around better.

I went to Zeus' fist as that was the only place I haven't been at. Upon my arrival I saw Marley talking to someone through a Iris Message and he seemed pretty pissed. Than just like that he disappear leaving the Iris Message still open. I walked over to the Iris Message and when I got there I saw Zeus. I bowed even though I did not have to "Lord Zeus".

"Ah Nico Di Angelo my brother's kid I was wondering when you would come and see the King of the Gods." I gulped visibly fear probably showing in my eyes here talking to me was one of the Gods that wanted me dead. Than I heard Zeus sigh. "Something wrong my Lord." "Actually there is and only you and the other quest members can solve."

"Oh is this about Artemis being captured." He sighed, " yeah partly Artemis is captured and now Marley is trying to find her and normally I would be fine with that considering it's Marley and if anyone could find her it's him but now Apollo is nagging me to find her myself but I can't as from hearing the Prophecy I have to make sure all of the Olympians stay on Olympus well besides Demeter, Percy, Poseidon, Hermes, Marley, and obviously Artemis."

"Wait why not Marley and Percy I thought you didn't like them considering they are children of your brother, and why can't Hestia, Hades, and Hera roam free." "Well Hades isn't a Olympian which needs to change, Hestia stays on Olympus, and Hera also stays on Olympus, and I actually like Marley and Percy have done much for me like they helped me survive the Giant war since Gaea wasn't expecting Marley and Percy to join in the fight thus not making any Giants to contradict them."

" So you want me and the other quest members to save your daughter and also find out who the traitor is."

"Yeah."

"Why do you need me and the quest members to find out who the traitor is wouldn't whoever is trying to escape be the traitor." "Normally if for the fact that everyone has been trying to escape lately." "Okay I will do everything to make sure we succeed."

"Nico one more thing, please make sure my daughter survives it would mean everything to me." "Alright Lord Zeus." Make sure you succeed." With that the the King of the Gods swiped his hand through the message.

**AN: Most of the quest will be told in Nico's and Thalia's Pov unless one of them die in this story. You guys want to know why I like bad reviews and Pm's so much, because than I can tell you off in a author's note. If you don't like this story you don't have to read it you guys can just sit in a corner and Fuck Yourselves because if you think I care about how much you guys hate my stories than you couldn't be any more fucking wrong. ****You guys probably do it because you have no life so you want to try and discourage writers by trying to act all big and bad when really you have on life and your not cool at all.**

**On a happier note thanks to all of the people who liked and have Favorited and followed my story hope you liked this chapter.**


	5. 5: The Quest Begins

**Thalia's Pov**

I walked to my cabin and started to pack the necessary items like ambrosia, nectar, a wash clothe, and some spare weapons like daggers in a sports bag. I walked outside and decided to get some more practice in with my bow.

I walked to the archery range to see Nico Di Angelo practicing with his Bow on the Archery Range. I watched some of his shots. Most of them usually hit the blue or the red area while only few hit directly in the yellow for him to get a bull's eye.

I decided to stop watching him and actually start to practice. I took my bow off my back and than proceeded to fire off arrows at a fast pace. Most of my arrows hit the bull's eye and the rest hit the red.

I kept firing until I was out of arrows. I put my Bow back on my back grabbed two more quivers filled with arrows and proceeded to wait for the others at my tree.

When I reached my tree I prayed to my father for something that could make my bow and arrows easier to carry.

I didn't actually think my father would help me but this was one of the rare times that he actually answered me. My Bow and Arrows disappeared and was replaced with a necklace with a bow charm on it.

I prayed thank you to my dad and I could of swore I heard him say "your welcome". I put my necklace around my neck and I decided to just lay with my back to the tree and I slowly began to realize how tired I was and than I fell asleep.

I awoke in a different place than where I started. I was at first laying against my tree and now I was sitting in a car. I looked around to see James driving at obviously high speeds since when ever we passed a car they were a blur. Zoe was in the passengers seat while I was sitting in the middle next to Annabeth who was also in the middle. Luke was sitting next to Annabeth and Nico was sitting next to me and it looked like he had headphones in his ear. I followed the earphones down from his ear and saw him playing angry birds on a Ipod. "Why do you have an Ipod Nico you know that just helps the monsters and titans that took Artemis know where we are." Nico didn't respond. "Hello Nico I'm talking here."

"Thalia he can't hear you he is listening to music, and to answer your question his brother Marley gave it to him and it doesn't attract monsters Zoe sighed."

"Okay I grumbled."

So while James was speeding on the highway I just decided to go back to sleep after all it was night time.

I awoke the next day to see that we stopped outside of a museum. I looked around to see everyone still asleep everyone but Nico that is. I looked around in the car but Nico wasn't there. I walked outside and began to call out Nico's name."Nico where are you". I didn't stray to far from the car when I saw Nico talking to someone through an Iris Message. On closer inspection I saw 4 people Bianca Nico's sister, Marley the God of Stealth, Percy the other God of Stealth, and Hades the God of the Underworld. I decided to hide and watch but than Nico swiped his hand through the Iris Message and than called out, "Thalia your going to have to do better than that to sneak up on a child of Hades who can sense monsters, dead people, and alive people." I blushed and stepped out of my hiding spot.

"I assume that since your here you want to ask me a question." Well I want to know how your so good with your powers when you got to camp like yesterday." Nico smirked and replied," my brother Marley blessed me and Bianca for two reasons actually."

"What are those reasons I asked my curiosity building." Well the first reason was him blessing us was him vouching for us that we were not evil, and the second reason is because we are family and he said any child of Hades, Hestia, or Persephone will always receive his blessing unless they are responsible for millions of lives like Adolf Hitler."

"Wait Adolf Hitler was a child of Hades?" Yeah he was and Marley helped our father put a end to his reign of terror though."

"So this is the first time I met a child blessed by Marley what do you get when your blessed by him?"Well actually having Marley's as a Patron for a child of Hades means our powers over our Father's domain is enhanced, we have powers over fire, we are sneakier than we used to be, and were better with weapons like Bows and Daggers."You said for children of Hades that's what you get what about for other people." For other people that depends on what he wants to give you but he can't give you any powers that our father also has."

"Oh." Well Thalia it was nice talking to you but from what I feel in my gut the other quest members are getting up so I'll see you when you get back to the car and with that the Son of Hades vanished in a shadow."

"Damn he couldn't of shadow traveled me to I cursed under my breath." I shook my head and began to jog back to the car. When I got back to the car they were already discussing what they would do next."So guys what are we going to do now I said."

"Thals where were you Annabeth asked me." I was out talking to Nico I responded." How were you talking to Nico he was here when we were waking up." I was talking to Nico come on Nico tell them I was talking to you." We all looked at Nico to see he wasn't even paying attention to our conversation he was listening to music.

"Alright Thalia we'll believe you because it's not like we can ask Nico he doesn't separate from that Ipod James said." Alright so what are we going to do though." We are going inside of the museum because there might be some information in there that we need for the quest."

I looked at everyone to see if this was what they really wanted to do."Well it isn't much but it's all we have to go on and plus we can pick up some food to Annabeth said." The logic made sense so we started to walk inside of the museum.

**AN:** **Story recommendations:**

**Timeless Warrior: By Anaklusmos14 (you all probably know this author since he has some of the best stories in the Percy Jackson Series.)**

**God of Night: By SamIthuriel**

**The Night's Son: By Atrox-Aro**

**Those are some really good stories that I have read and if you like this story you will most likely like all of their stories.**


	6. 6: The Museum

**Nico's Pov**

Upon entry we went to the diner that was conveniently placed in the museum. I decided to step off because besides Thalia and James I wasn't really comfortable near Zoe and Annabeth, and Luke just seemed to hate my very existence.

It seemed like I wasn't the only one to step off Luke when the group wasn't looking left to go something I guess. So I just walked around the mall and decided to go to everyone's favorite fast food restaurant McDonald's. I picked up a burger and some fries and just sat down at a bench that was close to the diner.

I finished my burger when I saw Luke run into the diner. I threw my trash away kept my fries and walked to the diner and heard Thalia say "wait we have to get Nico". Luke responded by saying the "prophecy said that some one would die anyway so that person is probably Nico at this moment." Thalia sighed and they started to run out the back door. I than saw some monsters at looked like skeletons, Minotaur and the Nemelean Lion running at me." Shit" was what I thought and I Shadow Travel to outside of the backdoor only to crash into Luke.

"I thought you were dead for good Luke said surprised." Yeah I know I heard you say to leave me I said with a pointed glare at him." Well you are the least experienced one here so if anyone should die it should be you Luke sneered." You want to fight, than we can fight right here because it isn't above me to rip the head off of a stupid kid of Hermes I said while summoning my two daggers."

"You want some Death Spawn." Actually it's Underworld Spawn, Death's Spawn is reserved for Thanatos kids I responded." Both of you guys need to shut the heck up Annabeth yelled!" Why should they I was looking forward to Nico killing Luke Zoe said." We shouldn't be trying to kill each other we should be focused on saving Artemis okay."

"Sadly she has a point James said."Sadly what do you mean sadly you all can't want Luke to die can you, Annabeth said." Wow it took you this long to figure that out damn you must be slow for a child of Athena, Zoe growled." What was that Annabeth responded hotly." You heard me Zoe responded." I was glad that Annabeth decided to pick a fight with Zoe cause now nothing wasstopping me from attacking Luke. Right when I was about to charge him though we heard a growl. We slowly turned our heads to see the Nemeleam Lion and the Minotaur staring at us like they would enjoy killing us.

We went to face them and I twisted my ring and my dual daggers appeared in my hands. Without any words spoken to the others I chose to charge the Minotaur hoping that everyone else would go after the much bigger threat which was the Nemelean Lion.

The Minotaur met my charge but instead of crashing into him head on I rolled to the side causing him to keep going and crash into a wall. While he was stuck Inchose to make some deep cuts in his back. He bellowed in pain and he was able to get out of the wall with a constellation prize of a chunk of the wall. I chuckled at it before he shook loose makingit fall off and than he charged me again.

I summoned my bow and sent a ton of arrow at him and than summoned my daggers again. I waited until he was at jumping distance before jumping at his face and horns. Once I felt for his horns I jammed my daggers in both of them and started to kick at his chest. Than I unlodged one of the horns and stabbed him in the gut while hanging on with one hand. The Minotaur disenegrated leaving a horn behind. I prayed to my dadand it vanished hopefully to my brother's cabin or to my father's palace.

I than looked over to the quest members to see Zoe trying her best to lodge arrows down the Lions throat. I decided to help Zoe out and began to fire arrows next to her. "Wheres the bull she asked." Pork Chops I responded even though I knew that Bulls didn't make Pork Chops Pigs did. She faltered for a second before we continued our onslaught of arrows. When Thalia finally got her spear stuck in the top and bottom part of the Lion's mouth. Me and Zoe fired arrows really fast in the Lion's mouth causing it to explode and leave behind a fur coat.

We looked at the fur coat until James grabbed it and prayed.I guess he prayed to Marley because a trash can with fire came. James threw the fire in the can and said to the Goddess Artemis.

Than after the fur coat was completely gone a new car appeared with a note attached to the top. I read the note aloud it said "thanks for sending Artemis that fur she really needs it to where she's at. James and Zoe you guys know where to go you should go now. marley P.S Luke watch how you talk about my father and my younger brother you semmed chill but now know I am always watching you even when you think I'm not I'll be there, when you sleep I'll be there, while your eating I'll be there. Ande even in your dreams I'll be there."

"Well that was a cool note I said." than we started to pile in the car while Luke was deathly white.


	7. 7: Next Stop

**Thalia's Pov**

This time the car had like 3 sections to it or it was like a mini van sort of but with a small couch in the back like how they have it in the Limos. James amd Zoe of course sat in the front like they usually did and after some debate and threatening me and Nico got the Trunk with the couch. Okay so it wasn't really much of a debate since Nico just went straight to the back with his headphones on and of course Luke said something but alas Nico didn't hear him, and than Luke tried taking his earplugs off but quickly became breathless from a quick jab in the gut.

So we sat in silence. On the road with James and Zoe just talking and Luke staring out the window like he actually knew where we where. Nico it looked like was asleep but you could never tell with him since he usually has a hood on when he was walking around or sitting a car. I usually jut started to pay attention to what Nico did and I cam admit to myself that I was somewhat attracted to him but I would not admit that to him any time soon of course.

So we kept on driving until we became hungry. We stopped at the Hoover Dam. Zoe and James went to go get some food leaving me, Annabeth, Luke, and Nico still in the car. Annabeth and Luke were asleep and this was one of the rare moments where Nico's headphones were not on. Than "Nico said did you here that." Hear what I responded." I heard a moo listen." I listened hard and than I heard it, it was faint but I heard a moo.

Than Nico opened up the trunk and got out."What are you doing I hissed." I'm going to find out what that moo was he responded" and than he started to search for the thing that made the moo sound. I looked at Annabeth and Luke who were sleeping peacefully and than towards Nico and than I made a quick decision. I ran after Nico.

I caught up to Nico to see him staring at some cow like serpent **(****AN I think that's the description of the orphiornus(spelling?)).** "What is it I asked." I don't know give me a second." Nico had his eyes closed and than there was a dark flash. I looked away anyway because it felt like something powerful was coming. When I turned my head back towards the source I saw Marley looking at the creature in shock. "What is it bro Nico asked." That is Bessie the orphiornus it's a creature that if sacrificed by the wrong people they will have the power to destroy any Olympian that opposes them."

I paled at the thought of how easily some of the gods could be destroyed. Nico just nodded like the idea of some Gods being destroyed was cool. "So what do we do with it Nico asked." Well I have to get Percy since he actually likes the Orphiornus and was the one who named it Bessie anyway." So we waited and than I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Percy there smirking at me. "How did you get there I asked." You forget that I share the domain stealth with my bro Marley here." Oh." So what did you need Marley."

"Look Percy Bessie is right here what do you want to do with it." Well I am going to get it away from here and I am going to make a nice habitat on Olympus for it." Oh that sounds nice but sadly that won't be possible the Orphiornus is coming with us." We turned around and saw the two titans Hyperion and Iapetus." Hyperion I beat you the last time we met and I'll beat you again Marley sneered." Ah yeah I remember that your going to pay and mother will be happy when we get rid of the two pain in the asses that were the main cause of her defeat the first time." Well since it seems that this battle is going to get intense so Thalia and Nico I am going to teleport you guys to the car, it seems that they left you guys so bye Marley said." With that we disappeared from the fuming Titans and the two stealth gods.

We appeared back in the couch and appeared that they didn't even know we where gone. "So where are we going now I asked." Well those skeleton things are after us and we need to stock up on supplies so Luke suggested that we go to his house and we can restock with supplies and stuff there." Oh."

So James just drove with Luke giving out various directions to get to his mom's house. When we finally got to the house we saw monsters surrounding his mom's house. "So when we meet my mom she is really old so we can not let her see all of these monsters and please try not to die in front of her she really is unstable Luke explained." So how are we going to get through all of these monsters Annabeth asked. "Well how about we Shadow Travel inside of the house Zoe said."


	8. 8: Prophecy Passing

**Nico's Pov**

We used my power to shadow travel inside of the house. After I did that I suspected that I would be tired but I felt fine, but looking at Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia they looked like they were about to throw up. "Are you guys fine" I asked. "Yeah just tired" Thalia responded.

I nodded and covered my hand with shadows. "Sleep" I said while waving my hand in front of Luke, Annabeth, and Thalia's faces. They all crumpled on the living rooms floor.

"So what now" James asked. "Well the first thing we should do is get rid of all of the monsters that threaten Luke's mom" Zoe said. "Yeah as much as I hate Luke his mom does not deserve to die like he should" I said.

"Alright than we need to make sure we wake up before Luke's mom though cause Hermes said she sometimes go into fits" James said.

"Why would Hermes say something as important as that isn't information" Zoe asked. "Well you guys know how Marley, Hermes, Apollo, and Percy are Best Friends and tell each other everything Zoe" James said smartly.

I decided to walk away from them as they weren't talking about anything important.

I went in the corner near a shadow and concealed myself with the shadow and began to drift asleep.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to see Luke's mom standing in the door way watching Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke sleep in the middle of the floor. She didn't see me, James, or Zoe because I guess we were concealed in the shadows of a corner.

Than Thalia, Annabeth, and Luke woke up suddenly after Ms. Castellan poked a broom stick at Luke who accidentally slapped Annabeth and Thalia from being startled. "Oh it's just you mom" Luke said.

"Luke is that really you" Ms. Castellan asked. "Yeah mom it is" Luke said. Luke's mom than began to cry. "They said you would never come back. But I knew you would. I can't believe it is really you." Ms. Castellan said. "Yeah Mom I just stopped by to see if you had any food for us that we can have we are along way from home and we are out of food." Luke said smiling.

"Oh sure thing honey. I'll go make a few sandwiches and pack them in a bag with some drinks and oranges because you can get enough fruit." Ms. Castellan said going into the kitchen blabbering to herself.

"So what are we going to do." Luke asked. "Well we made a plan last night while you guys were sleeping." Nico said like it was all their faults that they were asleep.

"Hey it's not our fault we were asleep. Somebody made us go to sleep." Thalia said with a pointed glare at me. "Hey if I didn't make you guys go to sleep you would of just fell asleep like 1 minute later." I responded back.

"Whatever." Thalia said. "Guys stop bickering and let's take out those God Damn Monsters already." James said. "Yeah." Zoe echoed.

We went outside ready to confront the monsters. As soon as we walked outside the monsters ready for us. With Axes and clubs in hand and them looking at us with that killer expression.

"Well it obviously looks like we won't have a nice and safe game of tag" I muttered sarcastically. "Let's get this over with." Luke said.

We charged the small army of monsters. I stabbed many of them with my sword as a sword would be much better in this situation in my opinion. I slashed and hacked at the monsters with Luke right beside me.

We were whirlwinds on the battle field fighting side by side putting aside our differences to take out the monsters.

Than I heard Luke scream from behind me. I turned around and saw a cyclops with a grin on it's face and a sword through Luke's body. Luke had intercepted the blade that was meant for me with his own body.

There was a loud scream afterwards. Ms Castellan was standing in the door way watching as Luke died. Ms. Castellan ran at the Cyclops like she thought she could murder it.

The Cyclops easily back handed Ms. Castellan and she crashed into a nearby tree. She was also dead.

I felt both of their souls leave their body and I decided that I would get revenge for Luke's sake. I drove my sword deep in to the ground summoning as much skeleton warriors that I could muster. I sent them to attack the remaining monsters and they went about their business easily.

I sent them back down to the Underworld when they were finished. I walked over to Luke's body and sent a quick prayer to my father saying he was to go straight to Elysium.

"No he couldn't of died. He should of let you die and not him." Annabeth screamed. "Calm down Annabeth it happened just as the prophecy said it was. 1 will die because of the death of another group member. Luke's mom died because of the death of Luke who was in the quest." Thalia said. Annabeth sniffled before nodding.

"Well let's head to Mount Othrys now." Zoe said. "Why Mount Othrys? Thalia asked. "Because that is where they are keeping Artemis and I am assuming my father Atlas is free and is making Artemis hold up the sky.

"Wait Atlas is your father and you felt like you didn't need to tell us this. The Titans are rising and for all we know since your the daughter of a Titan you could be helping them. You probably led the monsters here you sick twisted bastard. Your the reason Luke is dead." Annabeth Sneered.

AN- Oh shit it's about to go down. Now I am not bashing Annabeth right now because in all honestly she was pretty damn hot in the Sea of Monsters the movie but Clarisse was way hotter you would have to see the movie to know what I'm talking about. Now don't see the movie if you like movies that follow the book because the movie did no such thing as the only thing they got right was Thalia coming back to life.


	9. Anger, Resolution, and Rides

**Thalia's Pov**

"Well actually you Bitch maybe if you were as smart as you say you we wouldn't of even of come here but alas that isn't possible because you are just a dumb blonde." Zoe said. Annabeth was heated.

"Oh Yeah you Titan Scum. You want to fight me because I will kill you." Annabeth responded hotly. "Oh wow she said she was going to kill me. I'm shaking in my shoes." Zoe said sarcastically.

Annabeth let loose a growl and charged at Zoe with the intent on killing her. Zoe swiftly moved out of the way and right before she fired an arrow at Annabeth. Marley and Percy came.

"Hey what are you guys doing." Marley said. "What does it look like I'm doing I'm about to kill that bitch over there." Zoe growled out. "Oh well you can't because than you won't be able to save Artemis with out her since she is part of the prophecy. But with that being said you two need to stop arguing and fighting. Luke died because of Nico. Nico couldn't defend himself properly." Marley said.

Nico glared at Marley. "Okay, okay it wasn't Nico's fault either it was the fates fault their dumb assess made the prophecy which got you killed." Marley said. Percy elbowed Marley in the rib. "Fine it wasn't the fates fault either it was nobody's fault but Kronos for trying to rise again." Marley said.

"What are you two doing here Lord Marley and Lord Perseus."I said respectfully. Marley and Percy looked at each other and laughed. "Well than Thalia daughter of Zeus why do you want to know what we are doing here. We are gods we can do whatever we want. Now you and Annabeth need to lick our boots." Percy said.

"But lord Percy you guys aren't wearing boots." Annabeth pointed out trying to get out of licking their shoes. "Well now we are." Percy said again. I looked at Annabeth and right before we licked their boots that they flashed on they started laughing a long with Nico, Zoe, and James. "You guys don't have to lick our boots we were just fucking with you." Marley said.

"Hey Marley watch the language that is Annabeth and her mother would kill me if she was exposed to cuss words when I'm nearby." Percy said. "Well that's your damn problem than isn't." Marley said.

Percy growled and tackled Marley. The two gods went rolling down a hill trying to beat the other.

"Well that was awkward." I said. "No they are stupid." Nico said. I waited for Nico to get fried or to drown but nothing happen. "How come you can call gods stupid and not get killed cause of it." Annabeth asked.

"You don't need to know but let's get back on the road before more of those idiotic gods show up." Nico said. We looked around for some kind of ride but saw that nothing was here. Than there was a wave of fire and water and five motorcycles with petals appeared with a note.

Dear Brother,

Here is something where you can get to where your going fast. You better use it quick though cause it will disappear in 5 hours.

From Your Favorite Idiotic Gods Marley and Percy

"Well thank you." Nico murmured. They all looked at the bikes. One was black with a skull on it. One was yellow with a lightning bolt on it. One was grey with a owl on it. One was black and red with a fiery skull on it. One was silver with a moon on it.

"Well I think I know which one is mine." James said before going to the black and red bike. "Well the black one is obviously mine." Nico said. "I call the grey one." Annabeth said. "The silver one is mine." Zoe said. "Well than I guess that makes the yellow one mine." Thalia said.

They all settled on their respected bikes and rode off going back west.


End file.
